Zoey 101 Lights out
by Gerog
Summary: Zoey, Quinn and Lola get stuck in Chase, Micheal's and Logans dorm, Will they survive
1. The Project

**Zoey101**** – Lights Out**

Chase, Michael, Zoey, Lola and Quinn were sitting at a bench at PCA talking about there art projects and how there planning to make them.

"Quinn, Lola and I are going to make an ancient castle out of paper Mache" said Zoey to Chase and Michael

"Hang on that's what were going to do!" Shouted Michael and Chase at the same time,

"Well then let's see witch ones better" Said Lola. Later on Zoey, Lola and Quinn went to Chase and Michael's Dorm to check on how they were doing on their castle. They walked in and found that they hadn't even finished, then as they walked further in the door slammed and the lights flickered before they died out.

"Hey?" said Zoey curiously

"Quinn" Lola said accusingly

"Hang on, I'm working on it!" Quinn shouted.

"There's a flaw I think it's a power cut…" Quinn said

Then Zoey looked out the window at the opposite dorm and shouted

"Hey the lights are on over there!"

… To Be Continued


	2. Stuck

**Part 2**

**Zoey, Lola and Quinn are locked in chase and Michael's room in the dark, they are trying to figure out what to do.**

"Quinn do something I'm starting to get freaked out now" Lola said curiously

"The Light switch has been ripped out!" Quinn replied

"I need a whole new Light switch to mend it" She added

Zoey started to say "OK everybody stay calm and…" but just then the building started wobbling like jelly and Zoey, Lola and Quinn all screamed at the walls as they closed in and a horrifying, gut clenching laugh filled the room…

Zoey ran for the window but it swallowed up into nothing ness, Quinn ran for the door but that did the same, the walls were now so close to them that they would be crushed at any minute. Zoey ran at the wall screaming, arms extended trying to push it back, Zoey lost her footing and the wall enveloped her, Lola screamed and Quinn sat on the floor building something that Lola couldn't help looking at, it was a laser, Quinn pointed the laser at the wall and shot…

… **To Be Continued**


	3. Darkness

**Darkness…**

Dark… Darkness… Terror…

"im coming" the voice echoed

"im coming" the voice was getting louder

"IM HERE" the voice shouted

Meanwhile…

The projector let out a puff of smoke and Chase and Michael started laughing as Quinn and Lola appeared out of the smoke looking worried,

"wheres Zoey?" Quinn said nervously

"We haven't seen her" Michael said

"TELL US WHERE ZOEY IS!" Lola screamed

"WE DON'T KNOW" Chase shouted back…

"Hello?" Zoey said

"Any body there?" Zoey said again

"iiimmm baaaack" a creepy voice said out loud

"who's that?" Zoey says worriedly

"ME" The voice said

Zoey screamed as the voice sounded right next to her ear in the darkness

"Quinn, Lola?" Zoey said

"NO just ME!" The voice whispered

To Zoey the darkness seemed to get even darker. Then, two red dots appeared almost like lights but a bit less bright, they moved…

Back at PCA…

"Have you seen Zoey?" Quinn said to a random girl passing her in the hallway

"no sorry" the girl said

"HAS ANYONE SEEN ZOEY!?"

Lola screamed breaking down into tears

**To Be Continued…**


	4. New life

**New Life**

**Chapter 4**

**THIS STORY IS EXTREMLY LONG AWAITED SORRY GUYS!**

Lola gets up and looks around and there was Zoey staring at her, "ZOEY!" Lola shouts still crying running towards her, Zoey disappears and Lola falls to the floor crying, then Quinn picks Lola up and says "Lola you're overreacting she probably just went out for a while "No I have this feeling, SHES GONE!"

In The Darkness

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" A scream echoed around the room, Zoey gets up and runs in one direction, as she started running a deep voice started laughing "BWHAHAHAH!" Zoey found a wall and started to crawl along it with her hands, she found nothing, she went all around the four walls and then found a small box, it felt cardboard, a bit like a package. She ripped of the slimy tape and light poured over her face making her scream and run to the other side of the room. Then a shining human flew out of the box slowly turning toward Zoey, as the creature turned it revealed its true self, its face like wolf, its body a human and its arms massive claws,

"no get away!" Zoey screamed, the creature put its claws towards her and lunged with amazing speed and agility, "no…" Zoey trailed off.

**Back at PCA**

"Quinn, have you seen her?"

"No"

Lola, Quinn and Stacey are sitting in Zoey's Dorm,

"Where is she?"

Suddenly a loud noise filled the room,

"THAT'S A CHAINSAW!" Quinn cried over the sound,

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" They all scream

A hole slowly is drilled into the ceiling, then as the hole disappeared upwards into the darkness, a creature that looked like a monkey shadow and had glowind red eyes jumped down, seeing the light it jumped around squealing slashing atall the girls.

"AAHHHHHHHH" They all screamed, Quinn pulled out a big walkie-talkie like thing and pressed a button on it a small red bolt of lightning hit the shadow monkey, it fell to the floor and slowly decintergrated infront of their eyes.

"What was that?" Lola said

"i Have no idea" Quinn........................

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
